User talk:Zyraииe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Chat Moderator/Ecuinach page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:50, May 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hey there, Zyr! See you! "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 13:39, May 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Well, Skype doesn't work anymore for me, I'm afraid. However! Maybe we could try to use e-mail. It may be a bit tedious, but it's an option "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 22:05, May 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Heh, can't say I go to other chats. This wikia's chat was the only one I frequented, so now there is none. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 22:43, May 13, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry. I am sorry for annoying you while you are sad. I guess I'm just assuming things. Sorry I accused you of things you didn't really do. And I'm sorry if I ever made you leave at that time. Don't worry, I'll promise not to repeat it again. And I promise that I wouldn't make you feel like you're locked up in a prison just because I really love you so much. I'm so sorry. :( Very truly yours, Ahri-chan Let's talk! ♥ I loveloveLOVE your avatar I just babble alot, meow! 19:45, June 7, 2014 (UTC)Maulle Likferd (talk) 17:54, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Apologize For My Rudeness. I'm sorry, I was rather impolite to you on the chat closure forum. I didn't intend any disrespect and I would prefer to forget the matter. Well then... Banned for no reason. I used cunt which everyone was saying in chat yesterday, but today it has mysteriously became a slur...wow Mrchrisrocks23 (Tried to change signature but fuck it) (talk) 20:17, September 22, 2014 (UTC) would you look at that? No cunt. :"For those unaware of what might be considered slurs, below is a list of some common ones." Pulled straight out of the chat guidelines. Notice the emboldened "some". It's not a full list. ''Steam Phoenix - Her Majestic and Loyal Talk Page -'' 21:45, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello I know that you probably have a bad impression of me and we got off on the wrong foot. Despite that I want to apologize for disrupting chat and not heeding your warning. Hopefully I will get to see you and talk tomorrow! Thanks. RadarMatt (talk) 20:40, September 22, 2014 (UTC) oy veyyyy ha. this is the first avatar i ever used on this site. it suits me well :P Ecuinach (talk) 21:08, October 6, 2014 (UTC)Ecuinach Hello keeper here, sorry for using the word retard as I didn't know it was against rules, I also didn't think anyone would take offense at it due to me using it to describe a picture. I only just registered yesterday and I am still getting settled into the community here. Also I woild like to be warned before you ban me because this would be my first offense, which from what I gathered on the rules page warrants a kick or a warning, anyways thanks for taking the time to read this. hey i was wondering if you would like to talk since im new here message me sometimeZuruWolf (talk) 18:00, October 12, 2014 (UTC) i was arguing with full people on how a good creepy pasta is done. i didn't curse, and yet i got banned for saying i was rigth. This is an abusif ban. I'm not responsible for the excessive chat drama, i said my opinion on a precise subject then a lot of peoples reacted to it, some of them pretty agressivly to me an other people, and after i only answered to 2 peoples who did express themselves soliciting an answer from me. Still you sanctionned me and only me. And for me there was no excessive chat drama, just argument between few peoples. Anyway, you did kicked and banned me without any warning. This is an abusive (or at least a bad) moderation. You are a bad moderator You're lefting me a really bad image of this website where people can't express themselves. There was no warning. As moderator you can check the history. Hey Hiya~ ;) With love, that crazy bitch~ <3 (talk) 22:27, November 8, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry. I really wanted to get on and talk to you today, but I was busy visiting family. I hope to talk to you again soon With love, that crazy bitch~ <3 (talk) 03:10, November 16, 2014 (UTC) where else can we talk? Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 22:58, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Re Hey. I'm not too bad. How have you been holding up? Mystreve (talk) 12:30, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Another Message Hello. ^-^ Well, just as a heads up, I'm not sure if you heard or not, Anna, but I don't plan on coming back to CPWC after certain things happened. At the very least I won't be on nearly as much as I used to. You can come to Ahri's chat, the IRC or skype if you wanna talk cause I'm pretty much always here. :U Good to hear from you again, and have a Merry Christmas! A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 02:17, December 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Oh, I had thought your email had been infected with some sort of german spam bug or something. Huh. I'll unblock it now, if that wasn't the case. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 15:34, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Re:Hidden She is on Deviantart. She also has AIM, but since I haven't used that in years, I don't know how much she uses it anymore. --Shackle their minds when they're bent on the cross; when ignorance reigns, life is lost (talk) 18:05, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Zy, please don't go. It isn't your fault. We'll miss you. PrinceCreeper (talk) 18:25, January 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey, Anna! I miss you too. I'm afraid Skype is not an option anymore for me. It kills my years-old computer, so yep...it's not an option anymore. You are more than welcome to contact me through email! I haven't changed it, it's the same than before. Feel free to contact me anytime you want! --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 22:38, January 24, 2016 (UTC)